


The Night Sky.

by casperlveswriting



Series: Sabriel Fluff. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperlveswriting/pseuds/casperlveswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting to their one year anniversary and Gabriel wants to do something big for Sam and well Sam, doesn't want anything big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sky.

Sam woke up with Gabriel glued to his side. This is how he usually woke up. Even though Gabriel didn't sleep he liked to lay with Sam all night and well, other nights...

"Mornin' Sam," Gabriel said as he kissed Sam lightly on the chin. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel on the top of his head. Gabriel rolled out of the bed reviling his, washed out pink underwear that had candy printed on it. Sam blew air from his nose,

"Nice underwear," Sam said jokingly.

"Hey!" Gabriel whined, "It's not my fault you haven't done my laundry," Sam rolled his eyes and watched Gabriel as he left the room. Sam laid in their bed and watched the ceiling, not even a minuet after Gabriel left Sam heard Dean yell,

"God dammit Gabriel!" Sam heard stomping, "Put some frickin' clothes on," Sam shook his head and smiled as he sat up. He heard the yelling and a sarcastic voice fade. It had been almost one whole year sense they have gotten together and Sam was happy. He hopped out of their bed and put on some flannel pajama pants. He was about to leave their room when he noticed the calender on the wall next to the door.

"Holy shit," Sam whispered to himself, their one year anniversary was only a few weeks away. Sam touched the calender and smiled, then left their room.

 

 

-

 

 

When Sam made it down stairs Dean was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal angrily, Gabriel on the other hand was sitting behind the counter with a piece of chocolate cake smiling happily at himself. Sam walked over to the fridge bringing Gabriel's attention to him.

"Samsquatch," He said joyfully, Sam glanced over the top of the fridge door and looked at Gabriel. "We're going on a double date tonight."

"What?" Sam asked standing up and resting his arms on top of the fridge door. "With who?" Dean staggered into the kitchen and placed his bowl in the sink.

"With me," Dean said as he turned around and rested his back on the edge of the sink. Sam smiled crookedly at Dean. "Don't look at me like that," Dean said with a glare, "I didn't want to do such a girly thing."

"Oh," Castiel's voice chimed in "I didn't know you thought it was girly," Dean walked over to Castiel and went to go kiss him but Castiel pushed him away. "I wouldn't want to be to girly," Castiel said before leaving.

"Aw, come on Cas," Dean yelled as he followed Castiel back up stairs.

"Well there goes our double date," Gabriel grumbled. Sam shook his and pulled out a breakfast salad and wandered over to sit next to Gabriel. 

"Nah," Sam said settling down next to Gabriel as he dug into his salad, "They'll make up before tonight." 

"Talking about making out," Gabriel said as he scooted closer to Sam. Sam looked at Gabriel.

"I said make up not make out," 

"Same thing," Gabriel said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sam shook his head again and chomped down on his salad.

 

 

-

 

 

There was only three day's left until their anniversary and Gabriel kept on asking Sam a bunch of weird questions. One night...

"Hey Sam," Gabriel asked almost innocently. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel but was too tired to actually open his eyes. "What do you want for our anniversary?" Gabriel asked sincerely. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel who was acting like a school girl who was in love.

"I just want to spend the day with you," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear with a kiss. Gabriel smiled and cuddled up with Sam.

 

 

-

 

 

Two day's left and Gabriel was being sneaky about something, Sam didn't like it one bit. That afternoon Sam caught Castiel and began to question him..

"Hey Cas," Sam called out to Cas who was sitting in their garden. Cas looked up and nodded at Sam to continue, "What's up with Gabriel?" Sam asked as he stood next to Cas. Cas shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. Their was a long pause as Sam bitchface Cas. 

"Come on Cas," Sam begged "Just tell me what's he up too and I'll," Sam's voice wondered off.

"I am sorry Sam but I have promised my brother that I would not tell," Cas said as he got up and turned towards Sam "It is suppose to be a surprise," he said leaving Sam in the garden by himself. Sam moaned and flopped down in the chair that Cas had been sitting in. He looked around the garden.

"Sam!" Gabriel called as he ran up to him. Sams eyes slowly wondered off the garden and onto Gabriel who was glowing with joy. Gabriel stopped right in front of Sam smiling, "I've been looking for you," he said joyfully. 

"For what?" Sam questioned.

"Is it so bad for me just to be looking for you," Gabriel said and he straddled Sam into the chair. Sam couldn't help but to smile.

"Maybe it is," Sam said jokingly. Gabriel's smile turned into a grin and gave Sam a sweet kiss, Sam kissed Gabriel back getting the full taste of peppermint chocolate. Gabriel's tongue was the first to break their mouth's open, their tongues danced around the flavor until Gabriel pulled away,

"You don't have to worry about the anniversary," Gabriel said as he gave Sam another kiss, "I have everything planned," Gabriel then kissed Sam on the neck, "So all you have to do is just sit back and enjoy it," Gabriel then kissed Sam down his neck and to his chest.

"Nothing big," Sam said hotly as Gabriel climbed off the chair and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Can't say big boy," Gabriel said seductively. Sam tried to bitchface but that faded quickly as Gabriel kissed further down.

 

 

-

 

 

One more day. Sam couldn't sleep and laid in bed with Gabriel's head on his chest. Sam heart beat was fast, he was excited for tomorrow and couldn't sleep.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriel asked worriedly. Sam lightly laughed.

"Nervous," Sam said. Gabriel laughed and looked up at Sam.

"What are you nervous about," Gabriel asked.

"Well besides the fact you planned our whole anniversary," Sam said while he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"You don't trust me," Gabriel scoffed.

"Of course I trust you," Sam said with a kiss on top of Gabriel's head, "I just don't want anything big."

"But I love big things," Gabriel whined as he placed himself up on top of Sam. Sam brought Gabriel down and laid him down and cuddled up to him.

"I just," Sam paused and turned Gabriel's face towards his own face, "I love you," Gabriel's cheek flushed a pink color, making Sam smile. He kissed Gabriel softly on the lips and then stared into his golden eyes that shimmered with grace. Gabriel's hands took Sam's away from his face and he placed them over his heart as he snuggled closer to Sam. Sam still staring into Gabriel's eyes drifted off into sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

Today was their anniversary and Sam woke up with a cold side. He opened his eyes and no Gabriel was to be found, sitting up Sam stretched and noticed a rose at the foot of his bed. A small smirk flooded across Sam's face as he reached down to the foot of the bed, where he noticed a trail of roses leading to the bathroom. Sam crawled out of the covers and over the foot of the bed following the trail of roses. When he opened the door to the bathroom, rose petals scattered the floor and the counter of the sink filling the room up with a sense of romance, a scented candle was lit bringing baked cookie smell out intoxicating Sam. Steam rose from the tub where a bubble bath awaited him. Sam got undressed and slowly sank into the hot bubble bath melting away his worry. When Sam sank all the way into the hot bubble bath he noticed that he still had room in the tub, he smiled and couldn't believe that Gabriel would make the tub bigger for him. Sam sat in the tub for a good twenty minuets until a soft small knock on the door brought Sam out of his day dream and into reality.

"Coming in," Gabriel's soothing voice traveled through the door, making Sam relax back into his bath. The door opened reviling a Gabriel with a apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' on it. Sam smiled at Gabriel.

"Want to join?" Sam said as he pushed the bubbles around. Gabriel got a big grin on his face and threw the apron off and joined Sam.

 

 

-

 

 

An hour later Sam and Gabriel finally got out of the bath and were getting dressed for the rest of the day. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and kissed his bare shoulder, making a line of kisses on his back, going from his right shoulder to his left. Gabriel turned around and kissed Sam on the lips, Sam smiled with the kissed bringing his hand to the lower part of Gabriel's back. Gabriel pulled away from the kiss and looked into Sams chocolate colored eyes.

"We can't just do it all day," Gabriel said pulling away from Sam.

"Yes we can," Sam whined. Gabriel grinned and put on a shirt.

"We have plans today," Gabriel said sternly as he threw Sam his shirt. Sams shirt hit him in the chest and he sighed sadly, slipping it on over his head. Gabriel grabbed Sams hand and lead him out of their room and down stairs.

 

 

-

 

 

Down stair's the table was set for two. They sat down and eat a heavenly breakfast that consist of, eggs, bacon, a small salad and a piece of cake. After breakfast Gabriel blind folded Sam and lead him out side and into the car. They drove for about two hours, until Gabriel took Sams blind fold off reviling that they were at a building in the middle of no where. Sam looked questioningly at Gabriel who hopped out of the car and waved at Sam telling him to follow. Sam got out of the car and slowly followed Gabriel into the building. Inside was a library, books covered shelves, that cover walls, that filled the building up to the brim. Sam stood in the entrance, eyes shinning and mouth open looking at what seemed never ending pile of books.

"This is present number one," Gabriel said as he walked further into the library. Sam followed dumbly as Gabriel lead him through a maze of knowledge and pages. Finding them self's in the middle of the storm of books was a little island with a couch and a couple of lazy boy's. Gabriel walked over and flung himself on the couch and watched Sam as he spun around observing the shelves. Sam walked numbly over to Gabriel, who sat up on the couch allowing Sam to sit next to him. Sam looked at Gabriel who was shinning then looked around once more.

"This is your own personal library," Gabriel said moving over so he sat right next to Sam. "Your own personal little world filled with books," Gabriel added as he took Sams hand away from his lap. "There are countless of books in here," Gabriel continued as he intertwined his fingers with Sams. "I even got copes of all the books at Bobby's house.". Sam, stunned just laughed. "There are even some book's that aren't even suppose to be here," Gabriel said with a grin. Sam shook his head and kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

"I-" Sam just looked into Gabriel's eyes with amazement, "I-" Sam paused, "I can't even think of what to say."

"Say you'll always be mine," Gabriel replied. Sam smiled and leaned over to Gabriel's ear, placing his lips so close that they grazed his ear lobe.

"I'll always be yours," Sam whispered so quietly that Gabriel wasn't sure that it was Sam who really said it. Gabriel Smiled and tackled Sam to the couch. 

"Your second present you can't see until later," Gabriel said as he unbuttoned Sams shirt, "Until then," Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips and continued to unbutton other things rather than his shirt. 

 

 

-

 

 

Hours went by as they did it then didn't do it. During those times when they weren't doing it Sam would go wonder through the shelves grab a stack of books and bring it back to the island read for an a half hour before Gabriel was drag him back to the couch. It was early evening when they finally stopped and got dressed. They walked through the shelves, weaving there way out of the building. Gabriel had given Sam a bag to fill with boys to bring home. When they made it back to the car the sun was setting and Sam was smiling like a dope at the building as the drove away. 

"One more stop," Gabriel told Sam as he drove the car into the mountains. The car stopped at the tree line and both the boys got out and headed into the forest. They hiked through the forest until it broke open into a field. Gabriel held Sams hand as he dragged Sam through the field until they stumbled across a blanket laying in the middle of it. They laid down on the blanket and watched as the sun set and the sky turn dark. Gabriel turned over to Sam whose head was stuck watching the stars, Gabriel nudged Sam who turned his head to face Gabriel.

"This is amazing," Sam said softly. Gabriel smiled,

"This isn't even the half of it," Gabriel said as he cuddled close to Sam. Sam kissed the top of his head and turned his head to face the stars again. They laid there for ten minuets until the stars started to move. Sams eyes widen with amazement as he glanced at Gabriel who glowed, then brought his eyes back up to the stars. The stars shot across the sky making the sky alive. The moved into a line then curved, they shined and twinkled, they shot across the sky and grew brighter. By the time the stars held still, they had formed a heart and inside that heart was a big S then a plus sign then a big G. Sams jaw dropped and his face turned white.

"You didn't," Sam finally said. Gabriel smiled.

"It's a new constellation it will only show on this day, at this time," Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips "In this exact spot,". Sams face gained a little color back and he still couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriel kissed Sam down his neck bring him out of the stars, Sam still couldn't believe this. He got his very own personal library and a star constellation for his anniversary.

"Marry me," Sam blurted out as Gabriel threw his shirt off to the side of them. Gabriel's eyes widen and his face grew hot.

"What?" Gabriel said surprisingly.

"Marry me," Sam said again sitting up, placing Gabriel on his lap. "Gabriel I never want to go another day in my life without you," Sam said starring into Gabriel's red face. "Marry me," he repeated. Gabriel's face twisted with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Sams neck hugging him tightly. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's back bringing him closer, making him wrap his legs around Sams waist. "Marry me," Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear.

"Samuel Winchester," Gabriel whispered into Sams ear, "Why in the hell would I say no." 

 

 

 


End file.
